10 Maja 2012
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41;Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Domisie - Nie rób drugiemu, co Tobie nie miłe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Przyjęcie na zielono; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Dom i miasto, odc. 22 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Galeria - odc. 70; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2289 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5645 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5645); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Z ziemi, z powietrza i z morza. Tajemnice zwierzęcych inwazji. - cz. 1 (Super swarm - ep. 1) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 13/15 - Pod klucz, czyli prawo własności - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2427; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Terra Nova - odc. 10/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 71; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2290 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2428; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Kłopoty z Bąbelkiem, odc 12 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Bubble Trouble ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 - Małolata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 29 lat i dziewica (29... & noch Jungfrau (29... and still a Virgin)) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Holger Haase; wyk.:Vera Baranyai, Oliver Bootz, Martina Hill; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Ofiary losu (Screwed) - txt. str. 777 78'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Scott Alexander; wyk.:Norm Macdonald, Dave Chappelle, Elaine Stritch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 114; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 423 - Rodzinne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - Gwiazdka z nieba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Pożyteczni.pl - odc.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 117 (343) Patrycja i Superman; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 753 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Postaw na milion - odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 8; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Małpie mamy (My child is a monkey) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Liz Friends; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 10/75 - Czynsz; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 754 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 12 (Lie to me s. I ep. 12 Blinded); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wstęp do Kocham Kino - Hańba; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Kocham Kino - Hańba (Disgrace) 113'; dramat kraj prod.Australia (2008); reż.:Steve Jacobs;wyk.:John Malkovich, Jassca Haines, Fiona Press; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Dobry żołnierz (The good soldier) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:LEXY LOVELL, MICHAEL UYS; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 12 (Lie to me s. I ep. 12 Blinded); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Hańba (Disgrace) 113'; dramat kraj prod.Australia (2008); reż.:Steve Jacobs; wyk.:John Malkovich, Jassca Haines, Fiona Press; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Art Noc: Pablopavo i Ludziki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Archiwista - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk.:Sławomir Orzechowski, Edward Skarga, Izabela Kuna, Andrzej Balcerzak, Włodzimierz Bednarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1926) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (41) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (49) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (56) 08:40 Pies Huckleberry (57) 08:50 Pies Huckleberry (1) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (213) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (3) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (245) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (424) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi? (27) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (104) 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (10) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1506) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (51) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (425) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (295) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1507) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 E. Wedel - wygraj bilety na UEFA EURO 2012 19:20 Najostrzejsza drużyna Gillette 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich (340) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (11) 21:00 Hotel 52 (11) 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (11) 23:00 Kości (11) 00:00 Kości (12) 01:00 Zagadkowa Noc (852). 03:00 Tajemnice losu (1005) Plik:Logo-19.png 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango - Telezakupy 07:30 Julia (92) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1605) 11:40 Usta usta (5) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 13:40 Ukryta prawda (60) 14:40 Detektywi (964) 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (934) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2044) 16:55 Ukryta prawda (61) 17:55 Julia (93) 18:25 Detektywi (965) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Nad życie 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Nad życie 19:55 Uwaga! 20:10 Na Wspólnej (1606) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (935) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje (11) 22:30 Peacemaker 01:00 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (8) 01:30 Superwizjer (962) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:20 Arkana magii (564) 03:40 Rozmowy w toku (2044) 04:35 Nic straconego thumb|left|95px 06:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Andrzej Jacek Blikle; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Romana Totenberga Ziemia Obiecana 36'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.11 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Smaki polskie - Pasztet z królika; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 62; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 574 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 896; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Voo Voo - koncert finałowy XVI Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Teatralnego Malta 2006; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 428* Jestem przy tobie, Hubert; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 W polskim kinie (18); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 34 Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 62; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kraj się śmieje - Schody i kariery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kronika 37. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 574 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 19 - Pik Pok i ośmiornica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Sfora - odc. 6/9 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Honor generała 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Pieciukiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 62; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 11 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 19 - Pik Pok i ośmiornica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Sfora - odc. 6/9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 574; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Honor generała 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Pieciukiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Kronika 37. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia